Más cerca de ti
by Sakai Yuji
Summary: Haruto se transfiere al mismo instituto adonde va Eba, al no poder comunicarse con ella. A diferencia del manga, en esta ocasión él no lee la carta dentro del regalo. Allí se enterará que ella ahora tiene novio. ¿Qué hará Haruto al enterarse? ¿Qué hará Eba al verlo de nuevo? ¿Se reconciliarán...? [Kirishima Haruto, Eba Yuzuki].
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Te** **volveré a ver**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Haruto y Eba perdieron todo contacto posible. Siempre que la intentaba llamar respondía la operadora, sólo para decirle que Eba lo había bloqueado. Se preguntaba si algo le podría haber pasado.

Hoy, por ser domingo, está descansando en su casa. En este mismo momento está acostado, leyendo todos los mensaje que se escribían antes. Eran las nueve la mañana.

—Te quiero ver, Eba... Quiero abrazarte y besarte. No te soltaría hasta que no me explicases el por qué ya no quieres que me comunique contigo... —decía con tristeza para sí mismo, mientras revisaba uno de los tantos mensajes.

»Eba... ¿qué es lo que hice mal para merecer esto? ¿Tanto te enojó lo de Kanzaki aquel día? Pero aun así, tú me sonreíste, abrazaste y me besaste muchas veces. Nos besamos muchas veces. Si tanto te molestó, debiste habérmelo dicho... Yo... haría lo que sea para que nuestra relación siguiera como siempre. Hablaría muy seriamente con Kanzaki para evitar que algo así volviera a suceder. Por ti... lo dejaría todo e iría contigo en este mismo momento a verte... Aunque sea sólo una vez... Quiero verte.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó junto a una pequeña mesa en su habitación. Estaba desesperado.

—¡Maldición! —gritó exasperado, golpeando con fuerza la mesa—. Si tan sólo tuviera algo de dinero... Con lo que tengo ahora sería suficiente para ir, pero no para regresar. Y Eba... bueno, ella ni siquiera quiere saber de mí. De ninguna manera podría pedirle algo de dinero...

Mira y está pendiente de su celular todos los días con la esperanza de que ella en cualquier momento lo llamaría.

—Daría lo que fuera por escuchar tu voz...

En ese momento, su celular suena de repente. Él, sin pensarlo y sin ver el numero, respondió con mucha rapidez. Él sólo pensaba en Eba en estos momentos.

—¡Eba, ¿eres tú?!

Desafortunadamente, no era ella, sino su amigo, Takashi.

—Hey, hey, cálmate. Soy yo, Takashi.¿Aún no sabes nada de ella?

—Ah, eras tú... No, aún no me ha desbloqueado...

—Uh... Lo siento por ti. ¿Estás en tu casa? Quisiera hablar de algo contigo, ¿puedo ir ahora? ¡Estoy seguro que con eso te animarás!

—Ah, sí... Claro, ven.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Nos vemos!

Un poco desanimado, cuelga. Él mismo se dice tonto luego de lo ocurrido.

—¡Tonto, tonto! Cómo pude pensar en que ella me llamaría... Bueno, me pregunto qué querrá decirme Takashi, ¿huh? Como sea, me calmaré por el momento.

• • • •

Habiendo pasado alrededor de quince minutos, Takashi llega y toca la puerta. Haruto sale y le dice a su amigo que pase.

—Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme? —pregunta él con duda ni bien su amigo había entrado.

—Bueno, lo discutí con nuestros amigos pero se opusieron al principio... —habla calmado Takashi, a la misma vez que jaló una silla y se sentó.

—¿Uh? ¿En serio? —se sorprendió un poco Haruto. Él también jaló una silla y se sentó seguidamente.

—Parece ser que gracias a tus buenas notas podrías intentar pedir un traslado. Te trasladarías a Tokyo, a donde ella vive.

Haruto abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa gran posibilidad del traslado, y luego sonrió. Se alegraba de ser tan bueno en los estudios.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Definitivamente lo haré! —exclamó Haruto muy animado.

—Hombre, ¡por fin te animas! Desde hace días que pasabas deprimido siempre viendo tu celular. Todos te hablaban y tú ni siquiera nos volteabas a ver.

Haruto se calmó y pensó las cosas con más serenidad. Le parecía raro que alguien como Takashi lo estuviera ayudando.

—Sí, claro... Pero, uh... ¿Por qué me ayudas, Takashi? —preguntó él algo curioso.

—¡Porque eres mi amigo y no me gusta verte tan decaído sólo por una chica! —respondió Takashi con una gran sonrisa.

Haruto también sonrió. —Gracias... De verdad.

—No hay de qué. Pero Haruto, ¿ya pensaste en cómo harás para vivir allá? Quiero decir, necesitarás un lugar donde quedarte...

—Ah... Eso podrá ser cierto pero... De eso no te preocupes. Mi hermana vive allá y tiene un apartamento. Estoy seguro que si hablo con ella me dejaría quedarme todo lo que quiera... Eso espero.

—¡Eso suena bien! Ah, pero... Aún tienes que hablar con tus padres...

—Uh, sí. Es cierto —murmuró en un tono de voz bajo.

—Bueno, no te molesto más. Nos vemos luego, Haruto —se despide Takashi, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Era muy notable que Haruto tenía una una gran sonrisa presente y se notaba más alegre ahora.

—Bueno, supongo que se los diré a mis padres. Sólo espero que no se enojen al respecto... Me pregunto a dónde irían.

• • • •

—Si lo pienso bien, las vacaciones de verano están a sólo una semana. Terminaré este periodo y luego seré transferido...

—Oh, Haruto. ¿Qué haces? —pregunta su mamá al entrar a la casa y ver a su hijo sentado en la mesa.

Haruto miró a su madre con una expresión algo seria. —Hey, mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Puedo... ir a Tokyo? Planeo transferirme a un instituto de allá.

—Supongo. Por mí está bien. Además, me preocupa cómo le está yendo a tu hermana. Pero aún tienes que consultarlo con tu padre.

—¡Muchas gracias, mamá! —agradeció él con gran entusiasmo—. Y sí, uh... Esperaré a mi padre.

—¡Bien! Bueno, yo haré el almuerzo.

—Claro, ve.

Haruto se alegraba de tener una madre tan comprensiva. Sin embargo, su padre no es el mismo caso. Tendrá que esforzarse bastante si quiere convence a su padre.

Él esperó a su padre pero aún no regresaba. Mientras él lo espera en la sala, su madre llega y le ofrece algo de comer. Y también le hace varias preguntas.

—Haruto, ¿por qué quieres ir a estudiar a Tokyo tan repentinamente? —preguntó su madre mientras le servía un poco de comida.

Haruto se puso a pensar en varias cosas. Pensaba que no podía decirle que la chica que vivió en su casa era su novia y tenían una relación a larga distancia. ¿O tal vez sí? Bueno, era su madre y no le gustaba mentirle, pero... ¿Realmente estará bien? Él sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación y miró a su madre.

—Ah, bueno... La verdad es que Yuzuki y yo empezamos a salir antes de que regresara a Tokyo. Me enamoré de ella sin darme cuenta. Ella dijo que sí, y empezamos una relación a larga distancia. Sin embargo, ella me dice que se siente sola y que quisiera estar junto a mi lado. A veces me pongo a pensar que por no verme se consiga otro novio y me deje... Oh, y perdón por no comentarles nada al respecto sobre lo nuestro...

—Eh... Yuzuki-chan, ¿hm? Bueno, ella es una chica muy linda, educada, gentil y amable. Era seguro que en algún momento te enamorarías de ella. Yo no me hubiera opuesto si empezaban a salir. Y también estoy segura que tu padre tampoco se hubiera negado.

—Mamá... _«¡De verdad me alegro de tener una madre como ella!»._

Él estaba un poco sorprendido por todo lo que le dijo su madre sobre Eba. Él sonreía mientras escuchaba de todo lo bueno que hablaba su madre acerca de la chica que una vez vivió en su casa. De la chica que se enamoró desde la primera vez que la vio.

Mientras ellos tenían una charla agradable, se abre la puerta, para después revelar a su padre.

—Cariño, ya vine —anunció su padre con algo de cansancio—. Oh, Haruto. Buen provecho —agrega al ver a su hijo en la mesa.

Él se puso un tanto nervioso en el momento que su padre llegó.

—Gracias.

—Muy bien, los dejo a ustedes para que conversen. —Se retira su madre—. Cariño, nuestro hijo quiere hablarte de algo. Escúchalo, ¿sí? Yo iré a la cocina a traerte algo de comer.

—Ah, muy bien. Gracias, querida —agradece el señor Kirishima a su esposa, y toma asiento—. Y, ¿de qué quieres hablarme, Haruto?

Haruto le cuenta la misma historia a su padre, y se pone nervioso cuando éste pone una mirada seria. Él teme que su padre se niegue.

—Y esa es la verdad, papá.

—Hmm... ya veo. Entonces bien. Te dejaré ir. Ten mucho cuidado, hijo.

A Haruto le sorprendió mucho que su padre aceptara con gran facilidad.

 _«Supongo que Eba se llevaba muy bien con ellos cuando estuvo aquí y es por eso que mis padres aceptaron que yo vaya con ella...»._

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, papá! —exclamó Haruto muy entusiasmado y alegre.

—No hay problema. Ahora, comamos en silencio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ah, claro, claro.

 _«¡Espérame, Eba! ¡Pronto iré a Tokyo y estaré contigo todo el tiempo! ¡Me voy a ganar tu amor y la confianza de tus padres, y te traeré de regreso a esta casa! Entonces podremos estar juntos por siempre y jamás nos separaremos»._

• • • •

Ahora Haruto ya sonreía y le prestaba más atención a las personas cuando le hablaban.

Se ha pasado bastante rápido el tiempo y las vacaciones de verano ya habían llegado. Hoy es el último día de Haruto para estar en Hiroshima; posiblemente para la tarde ya estaría en Tokyo.

En la estación, todos sus amigos llegan y lo despiden muy felices.

—Cuídate mucho, Haruto. No te vayas a tardar demasiado en Tokyo, ¿vale? —le dijo Akari con unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Por supuesto, regresaré pronto, chicos. ¡Y traeré a Eba conmigo!

—¡Así se habla, Haruto! Estaremos esperándote a ti y a Yuzuki-chan hasta entonces —comentó Takashi, dándole ánimos a su amigo. Sonreía pero era obvio que en el fondo estaba triste porque su amigo de la infancia se iba. Akari también hacía todo lo posible para contener sus lágrimas.

—Gracias, chicos. De verdad me alegro de tener amigos tan buenos como ustedes —dijo Haruto con una sonrisa—. Los extrañaré.

—Nosotros igual, Haruto —habló Akari ahora un poco más calmada.

El bus pronto llegó, se dieron un afectuoso abrazo y luego Haruto subió al bus. Él observaba desde la ventana cómo sus amigos lo despedían; les dedicó una ligera sonrisa. Y el bus partió al poco tiempo.

Haruto estaba feliz de que todo saliera bien con sus padres y con sus amigos. Ahora ya nada podría impedirle volver a verla.

• • • •

~Ciudad de Tokyo - apartamento de Aoi Kirishima~

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir a instalarse en el apartamento de su hermana. Él deseaba ver a Eba pero sabía muy bien que lo mejor sería ir a conocer el lugar donde viviría de ahora en adelante, principalmente.

Ahora mismo está parado en frente de la casa de su hermana. Ordena sus pensamientos y a continuación toca la puerta.

—¡Hermana, soy yo, Haruto! ¿Estás en casa?

—¡Ya voy! —responde una mujer desde adentro, que a juzgar por su voz se trata de una mujer adulta—. Oh, así que finalmente viniste. Debes estar cansado, pasa.

—Bueno, no realmente... Pero acepto la invitación.

—Tonto. Este es el único lugar de todo Tokyo donde te puedes quedar, ¿sabes?

—Sí, sí.

Luego de que su hermana le hiciera muchas preguntas, queriendo saber los motivos por el que vino a Tokyo, lo llevó a su cuarto. Al llegar tuvo una gran impresión, y no precisamente una buena. Todo parecía un basurero.

—H-Hermana... ¿qué significa esto? ¡¿Y se supone que aquí viviré?!

—Oh vamos, sólo necesita una pequeña limpieza... Te podría ayudar si quieres, así terminaríamos más rápido.

—Ah, sí, gracias...

Les tomó como media hora para limpiar y ordenar todo, sin embargo. Haruto quedó exhausto a pesar que su hermana le ayudó.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella guiñándole un ojo.

—Sí... Quedó muy limpio...

—Perfecto. Entonces, me regreso a lo que estaba haciendo antes. —Se retira—.

Haruto se acostó cansado, y pensó varias cosas en silencio. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue Eba.

 _«Quisiera verla... Aunque eso no sucederá en el primer día de haber llegado, supongo. En Hiroshima ya llegaron las vacaciones de verano, pero ese no es el caso en Tokyo. Aquí aún siguen en curso las clases._

 _Mañana... la podré ver. Me pregunto cómo reaccionará al verme..._

 _Para bien o para mal, al instituto que me transferí es el mismo al que Eba está yendo. De esta forma pasaremos más tiempo juntos, y eso es lo único que importa. ¡Esta vez sí estaremos juntos! ¡La distancia que nos impedía ser felices, ha desaparecido!_

 _Pero... ¿y si le pasó algo? No lo había pensando antes porque estaba demasiado aturdido, pero, puede ser posible... Después de todo, ella terminó todo de un día para otro... ¡Y ella no es esa clase de persona! Tal como lo pensé, ¡no puedo quedarme aquí sin verla! Conozco perfectamente su casa, y sé cómo llegar... Así que...»._

—Yo debería ir... ¡No, tengo que hacerlo! ¡Iré a verla ahora mismo! —gritó él muy entusiasmado.

Él estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario, sólo para verla a ella. No podía esperar hasta mañana, quería verla ahora mismo.

Sin esperar más, salió a toda prisa del lugar.

• • • •

Desde el apartamento de su hermana hasta la casa de Eba había una gran distancia y, por supuesto, lo sabía. Él estaba cansado, pero ni aun en esas circunstancias se detendría. Seguiría adelante sin importar qué.

En el camino, increíblemente, se encuentra con Rin, la hermana de Eba. Ella al principio no lo reconoció a la distancia, pero se fueron acercando más y entonces supo que era él. Él iba distraído, al parecer.

—¡Haruto! —exclamó sorprendida Rin, así llamando la atención del chico.

—¡Rin! —reaccionó él, sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Rin.

—¿Qué haces aquí...?

—Bueno, eso es una larga historia... Pero dejando eso a un lado, ¿Eba se encuentra bien?

—No sé por por qué lo preguntas, pero no, ella definitivamente no está bien —respondió ella con desaliento.

Haruto temió lo peor cuando Rin dijo esas palabras sin mucho ánimo.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡¿Le pasó algo malo?! ¡Responde! —exigió él inquietamente.

—¡Ya cálmate! Mi hermana está totalmente bien de salud, por si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—¿Eh? Gracias a dios... —suspiró aliviado. Después vio a Rin un tanto enojado—. ¡Es tu culpa por decirlo con esa expresión sin gracia!

—Ah, eso fue... Mi hermana últimamente ya no habla conmigo y la veo muy triste... Se encierra en su habitación al nomás de llegar de la escuela, y no sale a menos que sea para comer.

—¿Qué...? ¿Acaso le sucedió algo? —preguntó él muy preocupado, se notaba en su rostro.

—No. Ya te dije que ella no quiere hablar con nadie últimamente. Además, ¿no se supone que tú eres su novio? ¿A ti tampoco te ha dicho nada?

—No... Ella me bloqueó desde hace dos semanas, y desde entonces no me he podido comunicar con ella. Es por eso que vine a Tokyo a ver qué sucedía.

—¿Mi hermana te hizo eso? ¿Tuvieron alguna pelea?

—¡Claro que no! Vine a Tokyo gracias a un viaje escolar hace días... ¡Nos encontramos y nos besamos muchas veces esa vez! En ningún momento peleamos... —dijo él con mucha seriedad. Luego, agachó la cabeza y agregó—: Pero... en la noche quise llamarla y me dijeron que no tenía autorización para comunicarme con ese número.

—Ya... Ya veo. Así que viniste a ver a mi hermana al no poder hablar con ella, ¿no es así?

—No... ¡Vine a quedarme con ella! Me transferí al mismo instituto donde va ella para estar a su lado más tiempo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Eso significa ahora estás viviendo aquí? —dijo Rin muy sorprendida.

—Así es —respondió él sin ninguna emoción.

—Por cierto, Haruto, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Vas a la casa a ver a mi hermana? Será mejor que no vallas. Nuestros padres no te dejarán verla.

—¿Eh? P-Pero... —comenzó diciendo él con dificultad. Se le había hecho un nada en la garganta al escuchar que no podrá verla hoy—. Vine hasta aquí para nada...

—No te desanimes. Le diré que te vi y viniste a vivir aquí para estar con ella más tiempo. Se lo diré quiera o no quiera escuchar. Lo que te hizo es muy terrible.

—¿De verdad? Te lo agradecería mucho —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—No... No es nada... ¡Bueno, te veo luego!

Rin se retiró y Haruto quedó con muchas dudas. Descubrió que Eba se encontraba bien pero también se enteró que últimamente ha estado muy triste...

—Me pregunto... qué es lo que le pasó para que esté tan triste... Y además de eso... ¿Huh? Un momento... —Haruto pareció recordar algo y se corrigió él mismo—. Si Rin dijo que ella no quería hablar con nadie... puede ser que ese sea el motivo por el que no quería que la llamara. Entonces fue por eso...

Haruto, debido a que Rin le dijo que sus padres no le permitirían verla, regresó. En su trayecto estuvo muy pensativo y casi no le prestó atención a su alrededor. Pero gracias a eso, no sintió el camino y llegó muy rápido al apartamento donde vive. Él se tiró a la cama totalmente exhausto apenas llegó. Y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo, la historia se centrará en Eba. También, Haruto se enterará que ella ahora tiene novio. ¿Cómo lo tomará él? ¿Se quedará sin hacer nada?

Notas del autor: comencé a escribir esta historia con la idea de "¿qué pasaría si Haruto llegara y evitara que Eba se hiciera novia de Kazama?"... Lamentablemente, la historia al parecer se extenderá un poco más y ponerlo en un capítulo no me convencía.

¡Pero que no cunda el pánico! Amo a la pareja Haruto x Eba, así que no dejaré que la misma historia se vuelva a repetir otra vez. De hecho, Kazama no tendrá tanta participación en el siguiente capítulo, muajajaja (risa malévola). En vez de eso, Haruto y Eba se encontrarán en el instituto y hablarán de muchas cosas...

Ya que lo he aclarado todo, me despido por el momento. ¡Nos leemos luego!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La ciudad donde vivimos.**

Tras haber pasado dos semanas, Yuzuki, quien había cortado do contacto con Su novio, Haruto, se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo de su ropero. Se sentía una persona horrible y un sentimiento de culpa la atormentaba todos los dias, por haber terminado todo con la persona que la había hecho feliz en tan poco tiempo, cosa que ni su padre había logrado. Ella lo amaba. Él cambió todo su mundo y también el ambiente entre su familia, haciéndola una familia más unida ahora.

—Haruto-kun... —susurra para ella misma mientras una lágrima corre por su mejilla—. Espero que algún día... me perdones...

Ella se ve al espejo y nota cuan deplorable se ve en estos momentos. Intenta sonreír, pero al hacerlo recuerda todos los momentos que estuvo al lado de Haruto y suprime su sonrisa.

—Pero... ya tengo novio... Debo hacer todo lo posible por olvidarme de ti... —sigue susurrando para sí misma, mientras se cepilla su largo cabello azul.

Un nudo en la garganta le impide decir "olvidarme de ti" así como si nada. Sabe que no será fácil hacerlo, después de todo es a alguien que ama desde su infancia que intenta olvidar.

—Desde ese día... Él me dijo que moriría en un año y que sería muy feliz si yo fuese su novia. Y yo acepté como una tonta... Ahora siempre trato de sonreír cuando estoy frente a él para que no se preocupe por mí.

»Sólo quería hacer amigos o amigas, que me hablaran... Él fue el primero en hablarme. Siempre me seguía a todos lados... Más después me reveló que estaba enamorado de mí. Es decir que todo lo que había hecho era para acercarse a mí y tener una buena impresión de él. Al principio lo rechacé, porque ya tenía a una persona maravillosa y no deseaba a nadie más. Además de que decían que era un mujeriego. Pero aun así, siguió insistiendo...

Ella se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza agachada. Empero a los pocos segundos recordó que tenía que ir a clases y levantó la vista, caminó hacia su cama y tomó su maletín; después se dirigió a la puerta. Afuera de su habitación estaba Rin esperándola (quién sabe cuánto tiempo).

—¡Hermana! Tengo que hablar contigo —habló Rin con una expresión muy seria.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Rin. Así que si me perdonas...

—¡Haruto está en Tokyo! —gritó sin más preámbulos. Sabía que si no se lo decía sería en vano intentar hablar con su hermana—. ¡Vino por ti, hermana! Ayer me lo encontré camino a casa. Y también me contó que le has hecho algo terrible...

 _«¡¿Haruto vino a Tokyo?! ¡¿Por mí?!»._ —¿D-De qué estás hablando, Rin? N-No hay forma de que él... pueda venir...

Estaba nerviosa y eso era notable, por la forma que hablaba y desvió la mirada para abajo. Ella quería creer que era sólo una mentira más de Rin para poder hablar con ella. Sin embargo se miraba muy seria y no sabía qué pensar.

—¡Se transfirió a un instituto de aquí para pasar más tiempo contigo!

—¡¿Eh?!

Yuzuki quedó congelada al escuchar que él vino a estudiar a esta ciudad con la intención de verla y pasar más tiempo con ella. Ella aún no lo olvidaba, y será imposible hacerlo ahora que él está en la ciudad.

—¡B-Bueno, está bien! ¡Te veo luego, Rin!

—¡Hey, espera! ¡Hermana!

• • • •

De camino al instituto, Yuzuki aún estaba sorprendida, y no podía creer que Haruto haya llegado a tal extremo por ella.

—Creo haberle dejado muy claro todo en esa carta...

 _«Acepté ser la novia de Kyousuke-kun porque él dijo que estaría siempre conmigo y podría hablar con él cuanto quisiera. A pesar de tener sentimientos por Haruto-kun, me sentía sola... Una relación a larga distancia no era suficiente, quería estar con él y verlo, tomar su mano y salir juntos a citas..._

 _Kyosuke-kun fue el que me devolvió la felicidad por un instante. Muchas veces me había dicho que fuera su novia, pero me negaba puesto que ya tenía a Haruto-kun, y no quería que nada cambiara. Era feliz. A pesar que nadie me hablara._

 _Faltando únicamente dos días para que Haruto-kun y yo nos viéramos, propiciado gracias al viaje escolar, él me contó un secreto que no se atrevía decirle nadie más (ni incluso a sus amigos más cercanos): que moriría en un año. Al principio pensé que estaba bromeando, pero él me contó todos los detalles de su enfermedad. Y entonces yo... acepté ser su novia inconscientemente. Quería comenzar una nueva vida..._

 _De verdad quería olvidarme de Haruto-kun y ser feliz... pero... Esa noche que nos encontramos, él me besó... Y no voy a negar que no me gustó... Muchas sensaciones se apoderaron de mi cuerpo e involuntariamente, correspondí cada uno de sus besos. Fue en ese momento... que me arrepentí de lo que había hecho._

 _En la estación, antes de despedirnos, hicimos una promesa... No lo soportaba más... Quería correr hacia él y refugiarme en su pecho, que me abrazara y me perdonara por lo que había hecho. Pero por alguna razón, no pude. Mis pies no me obedecían y no pude hacer nada. Salí de la estación como pude y me recosté en una pared, para luego llorar incontrolablemente._

 _No quería hablar con nadie más porque seguramente me dirían que soy alguien horrible, alguien que desecha a su novio luego de encontrar a otro. ¡Pero eso no es verdad! No lo es...»._

—Ah, como sea. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es evitar a Haruto-kun... Debí preguntarle a Rin a cuál instituto se transfirió para así evitar caminar cerca de los alrededores de ellos.

Yuzuki se la pasó divagando todo el tiempo que no le prestó atención al camino, e inesperadamente, el instituto al que asiste estaba frente a ella.

—Así que ya llegué...

—Bienvenida, Eba. Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar, tal como lo prometí.

—¡¿Eh?! —levantando la vista y viendo a la persona que no quería encontrarse, increíblemente, ahí estaba él, parado frente a ella, Kirishima Haruto—. ¡¿Haruto-kun?!

Tal fue la impresión, que su corazón en cuestión de segundos se aceleró y lo sentía palpitar a más no poder, sin siquiera tocar su pecho.

—Tenemos que hablar y muy seriamente, Eba.

—¿Eh...?

La chica, en simples palabras, estaba paralizada y su cuerpo no le respondía. Quería salir a toda prisa del lugar, pero no podía. Tuvo que quedarse parada ahí mismo, de mala gana.

—¡Nada de "¿eh?"! ¡Me explicarás por qué me bloqueaste! Vamos.

—¡E-Espera, Haruto-kun! ¡Me lástimas!

 _«Quiero gritar para que alguien me salve, pero... mi boca no quiere hacerme caso y mis labios no se mueven... Supongo que mi corazón desea estar a su lado una vez más...»._

Haruto la tomó de la mano y se la llevó contra su propia voluntad, quién sabe adónde.

• • • •

La trajo consigo al patio trasero del instituto, en el cual había muchas bancas para sentarse. Y ambos tomaron asiento.

—Eba, ¿me explicarás qué está sucediendo? ¿Me dirás por qué ya no quieres que te llame, que ya no te vea?

—Bueno... Más importante, ¡¿qué haces tú aquí, en Tokyo, en el instituto donde estudio?! Además, ese uniforme... es el mismo que usan los chicos de este instituto...

—¿No te lo dijo Rin? Me transferí al mismo instituto adonde tú vas para estar más cerca de ti. Gracias a mis buenas notas, no fue muy difícil convencer al profesor. Y convencer a mis padres, contándoles que tengo una novia muy bella, también fue fácil. Por supuesto, esa novia muy bella eres tú, Eba. Supongo que te llevabas muy bien con ellos...

—Ah... Y-Ya veo... Pero creo haberte dicho que yo ya no soy más tu novia... Y aun así... ¿No leíste la carta...?

 _«¡¿De qué está hablando?! ¡¿Es que no leyó la carta?! ¡Yo ya no soy tu novia! ¡Déjame y sé feliz con Nanami-chan! Ella... estará siempre contigo y no te sentirás solo...»._

—¿Carta...? ¿Qué carta? ¡¿Y cómo está eso que ya no eres mi novia?!

Haruto no estaba enterado de nada y se enfada mucho al escucharla decir que ya no era su novia. Yuzuki, por su parte, pensaba que él se olvidaría de ella al leer la carta y que ya no lo vería más; sin embargo, él no ha leído nada. Y también, se sonroja levemente al escuchar a Haruto llamarla "bella novia".

—Sí... ¿No la leíste? La carta que puse dentro de tu regalo de cumpleaños cuando nos vimos la última vez...

—¿Eh? No... De hecho no he abierto tu regalo aún...

—¿Qué? ¿Es esa tu forma demostrarme que me amas— No, yo... En realidad yo no quise... Etto...

Dándose cuenta que no estaba en posición para decir eso, agacha la cabeza y se queda callada por un momento. Haruto la observa extrañado al verla querer arrepentirse por lo que había dicho.

 _«No... ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo yo? Decirle eso a pesar que ya no lo amo... ¿De verdad ya no lo amo? No... Mi corazón no ha parado desde entonces... No sé qué hacer... Kyosuke-kun, ven por mí...»._

—¡Lo hubiera abierto si mi novia no me hubiera bloqueado! Luego que no pude comunicarme más contigo, me afligí y me olvidé de todo lo que me rodeaba. Me olvidé por completo del regalo... Y dijiste una carta, ¿no? ¿De qué carta hablas?

«Así que por haber hecho eso él ya no pudo abrir el regalo... O sea que nunca leyó la carta. ¡Pero basta de eso! Se lo diré de una vez por todas, que tengo novio. ¡Y se lo presentaré si es necesario!».

—Olvida lo de la carta. La verdad es que yo ahora tengo un nuevo novio... —dijo desviando la mirada. Todo este tiempo había estado evitando verlo directamente.

—¿U-Un nuevo novio? ¿De qué hablas, Eba?

Haruto sintió como las palabras tan simples de Yuzuki habían alcanzado llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser, inquietándolo. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el modo que lo dijo: sin ningún sentimiento o emoción.

—¡Tal como lo oíste! ¡Ahora tengo un nuevo y maravilloso novio que me quiere mucho, así como yo a él! Deberías regresar a tu pueblo, buscar a Nanami, enamorarte de ella y olvidarte de mí...

Las frías palabras de Yuzuki lo habían dejado congelado, por así decirlo. No sabía qué hacer y su corazón, como si de un cristal fino se tratase, prácticamente se había roto en miles de pedazos

—Y-Ya... Ya veo... Así que eso es lo que pasó.

—Sí...

—Y... ¿qué te hizo enamorarte de él? —Ahora Haruto también evitaba ver a Eba—. ¿Me dirás qué tiene él que yo no tenga?

—Pues, verás...

Yuzuki le cuenta de cómo Kyosuke fue alegrando sus días en ese instituto tan aburrido. También le cuenta que en muchas ocasiones él se había declarado y le pedía que fuera su novia. Por último, le cuenta de la enfermedad, y que pronto morirá.

—Bueno, eso es muy típico de ti... Pero aun asi, nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo así. Yo te amaba... no, aún te amo. Kanzaki es sólo un viejo amor que ya he olvida por completo. De verdad, ella ya no me interesa en lo absoluto. ¡La única que me interesa eres tú, Eba! Si tanto querías estar conmigo, me lo hubieras dicho. Aunque fuera contra la voluntad de mis padre y tuviera que saltarme la escuela por unos días, ¡yo de igual manera hubiera venido!

—Haruto-kun...

—Es por eso... ¡que lucharé por ti! —declaró él muy seguro de sí mismo, a la vez levantándose y poniéndose de pie. Y la miró.

—¡¿Eh?!

—No me importa qué tan genial sea ese tal Kyosuke o cuán enfermo esté... ¡Él me arrebató a mi bella novia! No lo perdonaré... Luciéndose contigo, intentar ganar tu confianza y tu amistad, sabiendo que tenías novio... ¡¿Qué se cree?! ¡Le ensenaré su lugar cuando lo vea!

—¡No, Haruto-kun! Me enojaré contigo si intentas hacerle daño a mi novio. Déjalo así, por favor. ¡Seamos amigos!

Haruto apretó con mucha fuerza los puños y miró para el suelo, enojado. No estaba enojado con Yuzuki. Con el que estaba enojado era con Kyosuke. Le quitó a su novia sin siquiera pensar en los sentimientos de los demás. Encima, escuchó esa noche decir a Rin que ella se la pasaba triste. Un motivo más para no perdonarlo.

Se volvió a sentar, la miró con mucha seriedad, se acercó, y la abrazó sin previo aviso. —Eba, yo aún no he aceptado terminar contigo. ¡Porque te amo! Vine a estudiar a esta ciudad para que estamos juntos más tiempo. Fuiste una tonta en pensar que Kanzaki me seguía gustando... Así que, ¡de ninguna manera puedo aceptar ser sólo tu amigo! ¡Tú eres mi novia! ¡Y yo soy tu novio! ¿O es que ya no sientes nada por mí? ¿Tan fácil te piensas olvidar de mí? Si es así, lo comprenderé y no te molestaré más en tu relación con tu nuevo novio.

—Ha-Haruto-kun... Por favor, detente. Yo ya no...

A Yuzuki le sorprendió lo que Haruto había hecho tan de repente, pero no le molestó del todo. Además las palabras finales de Haruto parece que habían llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón, estremeciéndola.

 _«Quiero decirle que ya no siento nada por él, pero por alguna razón, no puedo... Mi corazón se aceleró demasiado en el momento que me abrazó... Mi cuerpo es demasiado sincero. Al aparecer aún sigo enamorada de Haruto-kun... La razón por la que no puedo decirle que ya no lo amo es porque aún lo sigo amando. Si es así, entonces yo también..._

 _¿A quién intento engañar...? Haruto-kun es el único que me ha hecho sonreír de verdad. Desde que terminé con él y salí con Kyosuke-kun, sólo he fingido... No creo poder ser feliz si Haruto-kun no está conmigo. Siempre me ayudó. Pude regresar con mi familia gracias a él. Nuestra familia se volvió más unida gracias a él. Sin él... posiblemente todas las cosas seguirían iguales que siempre..._

 _No... Yo no quiero... No quiero que la persona que cambió mi mundo me deje. No quiero que la persona que siempre me ayudó me deje. No quiero que la persona que más amo me deje._

 _A diferencia de Kyosuke-kun, Haruto kun es más decidido y serio. Posiblemente me vuelva a meter en problemas más adelante y Haruto-kun no esté allí para salvarme. Además que a Kyosuke-kun sólo le queda aproximadamente un año de vida, por lo que no estará cuando más lo necesite..._

 _Estaba equivocada... Quería olvidarme de Haruto-kun para que ambos no sufriéramos por el hecho de no estar juntos. Quería hacer con Haruto-kun todas las cosas que una pareja normal haría. Y estoy segura que él también lo deseaba, ya que me lo contaba cuando nos llamábamos. Nos amábamos demasiado que estar separados por la distancia era doloroso, tanto para él como para mí. Es por eso que yo..._

 _Ya no huiré más»._

—Haruto-kun, lo siento... —musitó ella en un tono de disculpa, mientras que, a su vez, rodeó su espalda con sus brazos—. Te hice algo horrible... Soy tan despreciable... —Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo no se hicieron esperar más—. Tú te mereces algo mejor que yo... Incluso después de todo lo que te hice, me seguiste... Estoy tan feliz... No quiero que te alejes otra vez... Quiero que te quedes conmigo... en esta ciudad...

Él asintió y murmuró "Um" y "De acuerdo" en un tono de aceptación.

Y así continuaron abrazados. Ninguno quería verse a los rostros directamente en estos momentos. Querían seguir así, juntos, abrazados: disfrutar un poco más del calor del otro.

• • • •

Se había creado una atmósfera silenciosa desde que se abrazaron. El poco viento que corría soplaba contra ellos y sus cabellos se movían al ritmo de este, haciendo el momento más interesante. Pero sabían que no podían estar así todo el tiempo, o al menos hasta que sonara la campana del instituto. Así que comenzaron separarse y Haruto retornó a su asiento.

—Hablaré con Kyosuke-kun y le diré que he regresado con mi antiguo novio. Que después de todo aún nos seguimos amando.

—Sí... Si quieres te puedo acompañar.

—No, estaré bien sola.

—No lo decía por eso... ¿Huh?

 **[Suena la campana del instituto]**

—Parece que se ha terminado el tiempo... —dijo él volteándola a ver.

—Sí, así parece. Pero gracias a ello pudimos aclarar todo y reconciliarnos —aclaró ella con una sonrisa. Seguidamente, lo volteó a ver y le preguntó—: Oye, Haruto-kun, ¿en cuál salón te tocó?

—Ah, creo que en el A.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo también estoy en ese!

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es grandioso! —exclamó él alegre—. Así que no sólo vivimos en la misma ciudad y asistimos al mismo instituto, sino que también estaremos juntos en el mismo salón de clases, ¿huh? Parece que el destino por fin nos sonríe y nos dice que debemos estar juntos —dijo él con un poco de nostalgia, viendo hacia el cielo.

—Sí... Todo esto de alguna manera me recuerda a cuando íbamos juntos a la misma escuela de tu pueblo en Hiroshima.

—Es verdad... A mí también me trae recuerdos todo esto.

—Dejando eso a un lado, nosotros también deberíamos ir a nuestras clases o nos regañarán —sugirió ella un tanto preocupada.

—Sí, es cierto. Vamos. En el receso podremos hablar de nuevo todo lo que queramos.

Y dirigiéndose juntos a sus clases tras haberse reconciliado, Haruto y Yuzuki ahora son más felices. Sus vidas desde un principio estaban unidas por el hilo rojo del destino; en algún momento se volverían a encontrar, quisiesen o no.

Yuzuki le aclara que tener una relación a larga distancia era demasiado para ellos que se amaban tanto. Querían hacer todo lo que una pareja normal haría estando juntos. Yuzuki en realidad sólo pensó en Haruto: había renunciado a él para que buscara a Nanami, y así ya no estuviera solo. Pero olvidarlo fue más doloroso y difícil de lo que pensó. En verdad se había enamorado de él.

Siguiendo con la historia, Yuzuki llegó al salón de clases acompañada por Haruto. Él se presentó ante todos apropiadamente, y tomó asiento después de eso. Ninguno de los estudiantes presentó un cambio de ánimo con la llagada del nuevo estudiante. Ahora Haruto ya tiene una idea de lo que debió haber pasado Yuzuki, después de todo a ella le gusta hablar con todos y hacer muchas amistades.

Para el receso, Yuzuki aceptó que Haruto lo acompañase al final, y juntos fueron a enfrentar a Kazama a la cafetería, en donde lo más probablemente lo encontrarían. Antes de entrar se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron, también se tomaron de las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos el uno con el otro. Y caminaron, muy seguros de sí mismos.

—¡De verdad lo siento mucho! No fue esa mi intención en ningún momento.

Kazama, luego de escuchar la historia de la pareja, lo comprende y se disculpa con los dos. Él le contó a Haruto todo lo que Yuzuki estaba pasando, y él simplemente no podía ignorar a una chica tan hermosa como lo era Yuzuki.

—¿Saben...? Esta mañana vi a Yuzuki más animada de lo normal. Ella se volvió desatenta a sus clases y a otras cosas cuando empezó a salir conmigo; muy raramente la hacía sonreír. Pero hoy que entró al salón estaba sonriendo y estuvo más atenta a sus clases. Me preguntaba qué le había sucedido para que estuviera así. Supongo que eso fue gracias a ti, Kirishima.

—Kyosuke-kun...

Y así continuaron los tres platicando de varias cosas hasta el final del receso. También, los tres se hicieron amigos. Kazama le dijo a Yuzuki que si alguna vez quería platicar con un amigo, él estaría allí y la escucharía.

• • • •

~Un mes después - Ciudad de Tokyo - Punto de vista de Haruto~

Hoy, como es sábado, me dirijo a la casa de Yuzuki para ir a nuestra cita. Oh, sí. Ahora la llamo por su nombre. También, me conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo —cerca de la casa de Yuzuki— para tener algo de dinero. Como novio, no puedo perdonarme que mi novia pague por mí. Todos los sábados y domingo salimos a pasear por los alrededores, y se podría decir que gracias a eso ahora conozco un poco más esta gran ciudad. La ciudad donde vivimos.

Aunque nos veíamos siempre en el instituto los días de semana, la tarea que nos dejaban era demasiado y no teníamos tiempo para vernos en la tarde. También mi trabajo me dejaba sin tiempo. Pero no tengo ninguna queja. Estar juntos y vernos en el instituto es mejor que a estar separados por una gran distancia y no poder vernos en ningún momento. Sin embargo, debido a que mi trabajo está cerca de su casa, ella siempre llega a comprar cosas y hablaba conmigo un rato. Así que siempre terminamos viéndonos en las tarde, después de todo.

Si se preguntan qué pasó con Kazama, terminamos haciéndonos buenos amigos. Al principio tenía una mala impresión de él y sólo quería patearle el trasero por haberse robado a mi novia, pero en realidad era una buena persona. Ah, sí. Él también se consiguió una novia muy hermosa. Apenas había pasado una semana, y, Asakura, una chica de otro salón, le confesó que siempre había estado enamorada de él. Él aceptó sus sentimientos y comenzaron a salir.

—Oh, por fin llegué... —dije parado afuera de la casa de los Eba. Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué el timbre.

Llevarme bien con los padres de Yuzuki fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Ellos me agradecieron por haber hecho que Rin-chan y Yuzuki se llevaran mejor y ya no peleasen más. También me agradecieron por haber cuidado a su hija cuando ella se fue a estudiar a Hiroshima.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar, Haruto-kun —dijo ella al salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de sí..

—No, no hay problema...

—¿No tienes nada más que decirme?

—¿Eh? Ah... bueno, sí. Te ves hermosa, Yuzuki...

Ella en verdad es hermosa. Desde que la vi por primera vez cuando llegó a mi casa lo supe. Pero me negaba a reconocerlo por estar enamorado de Nanami. Justo ahora, ella viste una blusa rosada y una falda blanca, y también usa botas largas, blancas. Pero no es como si importara lo que ella se ponga; ella realmente se ve bien con cualquier ropa que use.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos? —dijo ella tan enérgica como siempre, con una sonrisa, mientras que a la misma vez pasó su brazo por debajo del mío—. ¿Hm?

—Sí... vamos —asentí yo un tanto avergonzado. Justo antes de irnos, recordé algo que había traído conmigo y le dije a Yuzuki que esperara—. Ah, espera... Hay algo que quiero darte desde hace mucho...

—¿Eh? ¿Darme algo...?

Por supuesto, eso es el collar que le compré hace días, y que no pude dárselo cuando vine a Tokyo durante el viaje escolar.

—Toma —dije yo entregándole una caja blanca, pequeña.

—¡Oh! Es hermoso, Haruto-kun. Gracias.

—Oh, sí... De nada.

Verla sonreír me hace feliz y también que me enamore más de ella. Posiblemente sea su sonrisa lo que me hizo enamorarme de ella en el pasado. No, incluso ahora aún sigo enamorado de su sonrisa. Ella realmente es hermosa.

• • • •

—¡Eso fue muy divertido, Haruto-kun! ¿Tú también te divertiste, no? Es la primera vez que vamos a un parque de diversiones juntos.

—¡Por supuesto! Fue muy divertido porque siempre estuviste a mi lado, Yuzuki...

Puede que por lo emocionado que estaba me haya dejado llevar un poco y dijera cosas innecesarias. Vi a Yuzuki para cerciorarme que ella no estuviera apenada por lo que dije.

—Hm. Yo ta también pienso lo mismo, Haruto-kun.

... Pero fue todo lo contrario. Ella no estaba apenada sino feliz.

 _«Ahora que lo pienso... ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que la besé... ¿Estaría bien si lo intentara ahora? Nos reconciliamos hace un mes ya, y aún no nos hemos besado desde entonces. Pienso que... está bien... Digo, ¿ella no se molestaría... o sí?_

 _Maldición, ella está tan cerca de mí... Con sólo tomar su mano bastaría, pero... Aún no olvido esa sensación... Quisiera sentirla de nuevo»_ —pensé para mis adentros.

—Oye, Yuzuki... —comencé llamando su atención—. Sabes... Y-Yo quisiera... «¡Es tan difícil decirlo! ¡No puedo después de todo!».

Ella me volteó a ver preocupada. —¿Qué sucede, Haruto-kun? ¿No te sientes bien?

—Ah, sí, sí. Estoy bien. Es sólo que... Bueno... _«¡Maldición, ¿qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Sólo díselo! ¡Ella es tu novia así que lo comprenderá!»._

—¿Seguro?...

Sabía que no podía huir más. Y pensar en volver a sentir esa sensación de nuestras bocas juntas, sólo hacía que estuviera muy nervioso.

Me detuve en seco y tomé la mano de Yuzuki. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero luego se preocupó y me vio.

—¿Haruto-kun...?

 _«¡Ya no huiré más!»._ —Oye, ha pasado mucho desde que nos besamos. Yo quisiera... Una vez más...

—¿Quieres besarme, Haruto-kun? —Sonrió. —Entonces lo hubieras dicho desde un principio... Yo en verdad te amo.

—Yuzuki... Sí... Perdón, siempre he sido muy lento.

—No te preocupes. Bueno, entonces...

Yuzuki se paró en frente de mí, y yo instintivamente posé mis manos sobre sus hombros; ella también hizo lo suyo y rodeó mi espalda con sus brazos. Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, y nuestros labios finalmente se acoplaron entre sí. No había duda; esa sensación es imposible de describir con palabras. Sus labios, húmedos y blandos, se sienten tan bien... Continuamos besándonos una y otra vez, asimismo como la última vez que nos vimos en esta ciudad.

Finalmente, como prueba de nuestro gran amor, nos profundizamos en un largo beso, que duró cerca de dos minutos —sino más—. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar. Y como la falta de oxigeno pronto se estaba haciendo necesaria, nos separamos.

—Siempre que quieras besarme o tomar mi mano, sólo hazlo. No me enojaré ya que te amo demasiado. No tienes idea cuán enamorada estoy de ti, Haruto-kun.

—Yo también te amo demasiado, Yuzuki.

Y así terminó nuestra cita. Nos vimos a los ojos, sonreímos y nos tomamos de las manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos entre sí. Luego proseguimos nuestro camino, felices.

Estoy seguro que esta relación perdurará por siempre. Nos amamos demasiado, que con sólo esto no es suficiente... Más adelante, cuando terminemos la universidad, le propondré matrimonio. Y entonces sí estaremos juntos por siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe...

 **FIN.**

¡Por fin terminé esto! Me encantó demasiado esta pareja, que si no escribía una historias por lo menos, no estaría tranquilo. Realmente quedé con un gran vacío existencial cuando terminé el manga. Esta historia (la del manga, no esta) me hizo experimentar toda clase de emociones y sentimientos. Así que aquí estoy, escribiendo una historia que, aunque no quedó como yo quería, al final terminó muy linda y romántica. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Dejen un review si es así. :D

Sayounara, minna. :)


End file.
